Humungousaur
Species: Vaxasaurian Home World: Terradino Body: Humanoid Dinosaur Ultimate Form: Ultimate Humungousaur Alternate Counterparts: Dino-Mighty Powers and Abilities: Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Durability, Enhanced Agility, Enhanced Jumping, Size Alteration, Powerful Roar, Limited Space Survivability Humungousaur is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Vaxasaurian from the planet Terradino. Appearance Humungousaur is about 12 feet tall and can grow bigger at will, up to about 60 feet. When he grows, his dinosaur features become more pronounced, growing Stegosaur-like plates on his back, a crest on his forehead, and spikes on his tail. Also, on his shoulders three plates separate and grow, giving him a more ferocious look. His arms do something similar. His skin is hard, brown, and a sort of beige color in its inner side and he has a somewhat humanoid body. Humungousaur wore the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. In Omniverse, Humungousaur wears black briefs with a white waistband, and a green and black sash across his chest (going from his right shoulder to the left side of his lower back) containing the Omnitrix symbol. Humungousaur now has grey fingernails instead of brown, a slightly bigger chin, green eyes in the same hue of his sash, a shorter build and his nose has shifted to his forehead. Powers And Abilities Humungousaur possesses incredible strength. Humungousaur is strong enough to lift Way Big. He is able to throw an object to up to a high altitude, even into near-earth orbit. He possesses a thick, armored hide, which has proven to be durable enough to withstand blaster fire and heavy impacts. Humungousaur has the power to increase his own body size and mass. He can grow up to 60 feet. His strength increases as he grows. Humungousaur can generate his Stegosauride features (plates and spikes on spine) without changing size. Humungousaur is durable enough to survive in space for a few minutes. Humungousaur's tail is powerful enough to knock away Malware's third form easily. Once Humungousaur charged and rammed Vilgax while running on all fours, in a similar fashion to a bull or rhinoceros.Humungousaur is quite agile for his size, as he could somersault onto one of the Forever Knights' battle horses, perform a slide tackle and be able to evade attacks while jumping. Humungousaur has a powerful roar, which he once used to scare away some reporters. Weaknesses Humungousaur's strength has a clear limit, as with such cases with moving and lifting beings or objects as heavy as Tyrannopede, whose sheer weight proved a challenge for Humungousaur to manage. Humungousaur is also very slow and combined with his naturally large physique, it makes him a very easy target for enemy attacks. Even his base size makes it impossible for him to fit into small spaces. However, his greatest weakness is his extreme vulnerability to electricity. Humongousaur can be affected by Swampfire's fireballs. History Humungousaur first appeared in Ben 10 Returns: Part 2. Humungousaur battled some DNAliens but was defeated by a Highbreed. In All That Glitters, Humungousaur stopped a bridge from collapsing. In Max Out, Humungousaur battled some DNAliens. In Pier Pressure, Humungousaur saved Baz-El from an exploding ship. In Paradox, Humungousaur saved Hugo from getting sucked into Paradox's time machine and changed the present. In Be-Knighted, Humungousaur scared Squire into telling him the truth of the Dragon. In Darkstar Rising, Humungousaur was defeated by Darkstar. Later, Humungousaur defeated Darkstar. In Good Copy, Bad Copy, Humungousaur battled Negative Jetray. In Grounded, Humungousaur saved Kevin from a Highbreed. In Voided, Humungousaur battled D'Void. In Inside Man, Humungousaur battled some DNAliens. In Unearthed, Humungousaur battled Tiny. In War of the Worlds: Part 2, Humungousaur broke himself, Azmuth, Gwen, and Kevin out of a prison on Augstaka. In Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2, Humungousaur was defeated by Vilgax. In Simple, Humungousaur ended the debate of the red and blue teams. In Vreedle, Vreedle, Humungousaur showed Judge Domstol the Omnitrix's ability to transform Ben into aliens. In Singlehanded, Humungousaur battled Sunder twice. In If All Else Fails, Humungousaur failed to stop a Highbreed Tree Monster. In Ghost Town, Humungousaur battled an alien in a golf course. In Busy Box, Humungousaur battled the Naljian Destructor. In The Secret of Chromastone, Humungousaur battled Vilgax. In Above and Beyond, Humungousaur pretended to capture Grandpa Max. Later, Humungousaur was thrown into space by the Plumbers' Helpers. In The Final Battle: Part 1, Humungousaur battled Negative Ultimate Humungousaur. In Fame, Humungousaur scared some reporters away. In Duped, Sensitive Humungousaur battled the Forever Knights. In Video Games, Humungousaur was scanned by Oliver. Later, Humungousaur failed to defeat the Stalker. In Too Hot to Handle, Humungousaur battled Surgeon before going Ultimate. In Hero Time, Humungousaur beats Captain Nemesis in a train throwing contest. Later, Humungousaur goes Ultimate. In Ultimate Aggregor, Humungousaur failed to stop Aggregor from absorbing the five aliens. In Map of Infinity, Humungousaur was defeated by Ultimate Aggregor. In Deep, Humungousaur scared away some fish aliens while drowning. In Where the Magic Happens, Humungousaur was crystallized by Adwaita, so he goes Ultimate. In Perplexahedron, Humungousaur was hit by some lasers on the Perplexahedron. Later, Humungousaur battled some guards. In ...Nor Iron Bars a Cage, Humungousaur accidentally inhaled some alien dream dust and attacked Gwen. In The Enemy of My Enemy, Humungousaur went Ultimate to battle Ultimate Kevin. In Absolute Power: Part 1, Humungousaur battled Vulkanus to find out about Ultimate Kevin's location. In Eye of the Beholder, Humungousaur battled the Forever Knights twice. In Girl Trouble, Humungousaur battled Antonio before going ultimate. Humungousaur appeared again later when he was changing back to Ben. In The Creature from Beyond, Humungousaur battled Sir Cyrus. In It's Not Easy Being Gwen, Humungousaur battled Animo and his mutant frogs. In Prisoner Number 775 Is Missing, Humungousaur battled Prisoner 775. In The Ultimate Sacrifice, Humungousaur battled a Red Robot before going Ultimate. In Solitary Alignment, Humungousaur is used twice to fight Sir George. The second time he goes Ultimate. In Couples Retreat, Humungousaur went ultimate. Humungousaur appeared again later when he was changing back to Ben. In Catch a Falling Star, Humungousaur impressed Ms. Nocturne, so Gwen could get information from her. In The Eggman Cometh, Humungousaur broke into Dr. Animo's barn. In The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1, Humungousaur battled Vilgax and Gwen. In The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2, Humungousaur appeared in a flashback. In Of Predators and Prey: Part 2, Humungousaur battled Mucilator, who then transformed into Tyrannopede, whom he failed to defeat. In Outbreak, Humungousaur defeated Rook in a training battle. In Blukic and Driba Go to Mr. Smoothy's, Humungousaur battled Trumbipulor. In Malefactor, Humungousaur was dunked in the Ben 10 dunk game by a kid. Later, Humungousaur battled Malware and saved a school bus. At the end of the episode, Humungousaur picked up the wooden bell. In Arrested Development, Humungousaur battled Computron's Minions. In Special Delivery, Humungousaur fought some of his enemies in Undertown. In Showdown: Part 1, Humungousaur was used to help Pakmar with his barbecue truck. He and Rook were teleported to Galvan Mark II to battle Omnivoracious who transformed into Tyrannopede. In Showdown: Part 2, Humungousaur battled Malware. In The Frogs of War: Part 1, Humungousaur battled Milleous. In Rules of Engagement, Humungousaur failed to defeat Princess Looma. In An American Benwolf in London, Humungousaur tried to pull Excalibur out of the stone but failed. Humungousaur then battled the Forever Knights. In Stuck on You, Humungousaur battled Khyber, as Tyrannopede, with the help of Skurd. In A New Dawn, Humungousaur appeared for a short time when Ben was cycling through his aliens. Appearances Alien Force: - Ben 10 Returns: Part 2 (first appearance) - All That Glitters - Max Out - Pier Pressure - Paradox - Be-Knighted - Darkstar Rising (x2) - Good Copy, Bad Copy - Grounded - Voided - Inside Man - Unearthed - War of the Worlds: Part 2 - Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2 - Simple (cameo) - Vreedle, Vreedle - Singlehanded (x2; first time cameo) - If All Else Fails (selected alien was Way Big) - Ghost Town - Busy Box - The Secret of Chromastone (selected alien was Way Big) - Above and Beyond (x2; first time video recording) - The Final Battle: Part 1 Ultimate Alien: - Fame (first reappearance, x4; first, second and fourth times video recordings) - Duped - Video Games (x2) - Too Hot to Handle (goes ultimate) - Hero Time (x2; goes ultimate second time) - Ultimate Aggregor - Map of Infinity - Deep - Where the Magic Happens (goes ultimate) - Perplexahedron (selected alien was Chromastone) - ...Nor Iron Bars a Cage - The Enemy of My Enemy (goes ultimate) - Absolute Power: Part 1 - Eye of the Beholder - Girl Trouble (x2; goes ultimate and reverts) - The Creature from Beyond - It's Not Easy Being Gwen - Prisoner Number 775 Is Missing - The Ultimate Sacrifice - Solitary Alignment (x3; second time goes ultimate) - Couples Retreat (x2; goes ultimate and reverts) - Catch a Falling Star - The Eggman Cometh (cameo) - The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1 - The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2 (flashback) Omniverse - Of Predators and Prey: Part 2 (first reappearance) - Outbreak - Blukic and Driba Go to Mr. Smoothy's - Malefactor (x3) - Arrested Development - Special Delivery - Showdown: Part 1 - Showdown: Part 2 - The Frogs of War: Part 1 - Rules of Engagement - An American Benwolf in London - Stuck on You - A New Dawn (cameo) See Also - Dino-Mighty (Humungousaur Of Dimension 23) - Gwen Tennyson - Negative Humungousaur - Humungousaur/ Reboot - Fourmungousaur (fusion of Four Arms and Humungousaur) - Humungoopsaur (fusion of Goop and Humungousaur)